The Fighter
by The Simple Man of Legends
Summary: Some people are born facing struggle in their life. A father that drinks and a mother that ignores, Steven Hyde is one of those people. At least he has friends tto help him saty relatively sane. A AU/Retelling of That 70's Show that follows Hyde as he rolls with the punches life throws at himm


Hey Simple Man here with a different take on one of my favorite characters, Steven Hyde. This was inspired by How It Came To Be by heartlessromantic667, a truly amazing well written story. I hope she decides to update it in the future, because I want to see how her darkly written out That 70's show AU turns out.

Enough talk

* * *

Life is strange thing for people. It can give a person the best things. The things they need to grow up. Good parents, a good home for them to live in.

"Shut up you used up whore!"

For Steven Hyde life was hell.

Most seven year olds had a safe home, with a good family. But you can't call two raging alcoholics and a disturbed kid family.

" You shut up Bud. Your the one who's done nothing but drink all damn day!" Steven knew that nothing good could come out of watching his 'parents' fight, but he still did anyway. Free entertainment he always said.

Bud growled and to Hyde it almost sounded like an angry dog. A angry dog that had his attention on him.

"What are you looking at you little bastard!" Hyde closed his eyes, because he knew Bud all to well.

He always would start with a back hand.

* * *

School was Hyde's only sanctuary. At least here he was in semi-control. He didn't have to do his homework, didn't listen to teachers and was away from Bud and Edna. That's why he hated leaving sometimes. At least he got to go to Foreman's basement.

To him that was paradise.

It was where his friend hanged out. And was thankful for that, because he was afraid that he would have lost his sanity without them. But he would never tell them that he was thankful to have them. It was Foreman who was the girly one not him.

His friends consisted of Eric Foreman, a twitchy kid that was nerdy most of the time, Donna Piciotti, a girl that could hit just as had any guy, and Michael Kelso, the dumbest kid Hyde had ever meant.

They were a weird group sure, hell Red pointed that out every day, but they were the only friends Hyde had. The only ones he wanted and he would do anything to defend them. Like right now.

"Hey look, it's little Foreman." a older boy who was a year older then them said as he looked down at Foreman who looked like he was about to pee himself. The two boys standing next to him leering at Foreman were also older then them. Hyde knew them. They lived in his neiboorhood. The older boy picking on Foreman had two crackhead for parents. His dad was over at there house, spending time with Edna a lot.

"What's say we give a lesson about swirlies?" one of the smaller bullies said as he grabbed Foreman by his shirt. Hyde stepped in right then. He didn't even think about. He ran right into the middle of the conflict and tackled into the oldest bully, his small fist smashing down on his face over and over again.

The bully in reality was a big wuss. He didn't even fight back and Hyde was kinda disappointed by the lack of fight. Hell his friends watched as he beat the crap out of there friend. Foreman watched in amazement as Hyde effortlessly beat his bully. When Hyde was done he stood over the older boy triumphantly and glared at the other two boy.

"If you want the same thing, you can stay. Otherwise leave!" He growled and the two wusses took it as a sign and left, taking there beaten friend with them.

"Thanks Hyde." Foreman said gratefully as gathered his fallen books.

"Don't mention it Foreman. Sometimes you have to teach bitches there place in life." Hyde said smartly and smirked as he walked with Foreman.

"Hyde, what does bitch mean?"

"Don't know, just heard my dad yelling it at my ma." Hyde answered and shrugged. It just sounded cool to him.

"Eric! Steven! Hurry up! I at got all damn day." Red Foreman barked from the Vista Cruiser and the two rushed to get to the car, neither one wanting to piss off the man.

* * *

"Hey Hyde! I heard you beat up Tommy Dylan today after school." Kelso said excited. They were all sitting in the basement, just relaxing. The T.V was on, but no one bothered to watch what was on. Both Donna and Kelso were looking at Hyde, waiting for the story on why he beat up the other kid.

"Yeah I did, so what?" Hyde answered as he tried to focus on the show. That Bugs Bunny always cracked him up, but he still felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Okay, but why?" Kelso asked annoyed as he wanted a good story.

"Because him and his friends were messin with Foreman. That's my job." Hyde said and crossed his arms. Donna had a grin as she looked at him.

"Ah, Hyde's got a heart." She teased and Hyde felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"No, I don't." He said and sat back in his chair.

"Yes you do." Kelso said goofily with a grin. Hyde growled.

"No, I don't." To get his point he reached over and punched Kelso in the arm. Kelso recoiled in pain and Donna and Foreman chuckled at the two.

"Oww, damn Hyde."

"Steven stay away from Michael." a shrill voice said from the stairway. Hyde felt a headache coming on.

There standing there was Jackie Burkhart. A short rich girl that was spoiled by her parents. A goody-goody through and through. She was also Kelso's apparent 'girlfriend'.

Hyde scoffed at the two as Jackie ran up and hugged Kelso, who grinned as he rubbed his arm. Jackie was always proclaiming about there love that would last forever. She was crazy if she thought that. She was just six-years old and didn't have a clue about how the real world worked. Love was just a fantasy.

"Kelso why is she here?" Foreman asked and he looked just as annoyed as Hyde.

"Cause your mom said it was alright. Duh!" Kelso exclaimed and Foreman looked at Hyde. There was the permission.

Hyde frogged Kelso again.

"Ow. What I do now?" Kelso asked as he rubbed his arm again. Jackie glared nastily at Hyde who smirked at them.

"Cause Kelso, your the King." Hyde answered and Donna and Foreman laughed as Kelso and Jackie looked confused.

Life wasn't great, hell it wasn't even good, but it was something. And to Steven Hyde that was something.


End file.
